


Empty Shell

by Cara_Uchiha



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_Uchiha/pseuds/Cara_Uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my entry from the Pretty Boys fic exchange, be sure to check out all of the entries when you have a chance~ (x)</p><p>The prompt I selected; Related to 'Press Your Number' lyrics, Taemin and Jongin broke up, but it seems Taemin can't let go and wants Jongin back (Taemin was the one to end the relationship)</p><p>Please comment and let me know if you want more~ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Shell

It didn't matter how many time's the man tried to sleep alone in his bed, it was the memories that coaxed his every other thought, the way the quilt hugged him tightly around the waist felt the same as when his lover tried to steal all the covers, it was a cold feeling; it was simple things he wanted back, simple things he had destroyed.

* * *

**_After waking up alone on a dark night; Like a habit, I'm thinking of you and I'm feeling freaky._ **

* * *

Taemin sat up and huffed as he threw the thick duvet off, the digital clock by his bedside bled red digits into the dark room 2:59, it seemed that sleepless nights were his best friend currently. He slipped out of bed, his feet seemed to float tiredly towards the balcony, it was night that made the emptiness settle in, he leant against the metal bar, his t-shirt fluttered in the wind, his legs were bare aside from his boxer's, the shirt was worn and old, a grey long sleeve number, the sleeves fell passed his hands; the graphic wolf print on the back was fading. Some of his friends had judged him for keeping some of his ex's clothes, but he ignored them, this shirt was his favourite; Taemin often wondered if Jongin missed it, it was a gift from his sister after all but perhaps Taemin was selfish, selfish for missing and craving him. He remembered some mornings he'd get a call from him, it was a light feeling; his heart would jolt happily.

* * *

 _"Taemin-ah, have you seen my shirt; the grey one?" The other would utter, Taemin could always hear the knowing grin in his voice._  
  
"Nope, maybe you left it at your parent's house?" Taemin would reply with a smirk, the grey shirt hugging his body shamelessly, they studied at different universities but always made time for each other.

* * *

The city was still buzzing, Friday nights were always hectic for young club goers, it was funny how the world kept spinning when things happened, it's like he wanted the world to stick at a standstill; Taemin didn't feel ready continue, he created a heartbreak he wasn't ready for and it felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces, the pieces frittered into this painful gut feeling that everything was wrong.  
There were nights Taemin would phone him, there was never an answer; it was expected. Taemin didn't deserve those years, they were all a faded memory he wishes he could scratch out of his mind, it was daunting how every second thought was about the past.  
  
The warmth of his apartment invited him back in, he slid the door closed, the sound of people and traffic almost silenced, he flicked the light switch, the bedroom lit up; it was in a disgusting state. The young man never liked cleaning, he felt it got rid of every part of Kim Jongin, and he wasn't ready for that; did Jongin feel like he did? There were over a thousand more conversations he needed with him, they were like two puzzle pieces that fit together, part of Taemin was missing.  
  
The mirror in the bedroom glared at him, he was a mess, his face was sunken and dark circles were painted under his eyes permanently, a picture frame laid flat against the bedside table, he picked it up hesitantly; it had been months since he last glanced at that image of serenity. Jongin had the most wonderful smile, his cheek was squished against Taemin's; they took this picture on their tenth date, it was by a lake, Jongin had always been the romantic type, it was a blissful day.

* * *

_"Where are you taking me?" Taemin had whined for the hundredth time that day, Jongin had him wear a blindfold as he led him to an unknown place, it sounded like wildlife, birds chirped and the wind blew through his blond locks at the time._   
  
_"We're almost there, about 10 more steps honey~" Jongin's voice was warm and filled Taemin with trust, Taemin felt his body get lifted over something._   
  
_"Okay, let me take off the blindfold now" Jongin chuckled as he let go of Taemin's waist, his hand travelled up the elder's back softly before loosening the ribbon from Taemin's eyes. The landscape was dreamlike, the sun reflected against the vast water of the lake; it was peaceful, like a fantasy place "I've never seen something like this in Seoul before, where have you taken me?" Taemin had gasped as he took in the scenery. "It's a secret"_

* * *

The framed picture fell to the floor with a quiet thud, nothing shattered but Taemin felt his eyes well up, he grabbed his phone, unlocking it in a rush of upset, it was the only number in his 'favourites'; he pressed his number with no hesitation, he was desperate.   
  
The dial tone taunted him, he shouldn't be phoning at this hour, he shouldn't be phoning at all; it ran till it reached voice mail. "Sorry, I couldn't answer; leave a message~" The message droned on, Taemin couldn't count how many times he had heard the message, it was like a slap in the face, but he couldn't help but smile at his voice. A tear trickled down his cheek angrily, falling onto the carpet by the frame.

* * *

_**I try calling you but there's no answer; I'm getting impatient patient so I'm going to you.** _

* * *

When things had turned sour in their relationship, they cursed at each other, but there was never substance behind it, the words stuck, though, they left a mark on Taemin's heart that never really healed up and he could only hope it was the same with Jongin, they didn't let things go easily; they were too alike.

* * *

 _"Don't give me that shit Taemin, do you think I like getting into bed with someone who hates themselves; if you don't love yourself how the fuck can you love me!?" Jongin was always louder in arguments, he didn't like to hold back._  
  
 _"It's nothing to do with you, I'm uncomfortable with myself, I'm not uncomfortable with you, you don't_ care _do you?Jongin, you never listen!" Taemin spat back, he didn't mean any of it at all but he felt his anger take over him._  
  
 _"Oh, I don't care? When was the last time you looked in the mirror Taemin, you're beautiful, but beyond pathetic, it's like you're an empty shell!" The man Taemin had loved growled, those words cut him like a blade, deep within his soul._

* * *

Taemin felt like an empty shell a lot of the time, it's like this facade he kept on; that strove for perfection that never really came, he acted stable but when he got home he crumbled down into nothingness, this empty shell he lived in.   
  
'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me; what bullshit that statement was.' Taemin thought to himself, he pulled some sweatpants on when a chill ran down his spine; stepping into the moonlight as he walked into the living room, it was vast and modern. The apartment became a big step for their relationship; if Taemin could change a thing it would be taking the ownership of this place; he should of let it go with the memories.  
  
The windows were wide and let the shadows of the furniture flood the floor, it was like a cascade of the demons that followed Taemin around. The quiet man slumped onto the couch with a quiet sob, he was so broken; he wasn't the type to cry, Jongin always teased him for his extremely controlled emotions, it was funny how he was completely different now that Jongin wasn't around. Bunching the sleeves up by his cheeks he wiped away at his face aggressively.  
  
The one time he cried in front of Jongin was strange, he never thought he'd expose so much of himself to anyone before, the day he cried in front of Jongin was also the last day they saw each other, the words 'We're over' ripped out of his throat like a chalk against a blackboard, it was agonising.  
  
It was reaching the ninth month since Taemin tore their love to pieces, and he was wondering if it'd ever get better; he wondered if Jongin tore himself to pieces, when they broke up, it was quick. Jongin had moved his stuff out on one afternoon Taemin was working. The day Jongin left, Taemin found a note in their mailbox along with a set his set of keys, the mickey mouse key cover still intact; the note was short, Taemin could never forget it.  
  
[Taemin-ah, I hope you find happiness; I love you but I need to move on, look after the fort, Nini x]   
  
Jongin left notes for most things, it was a habit Taemin eventually picked up after time.

* * *

_Taemin woke up in an empty bed, he panicked irrationally, sitting up too fast for his sleepy head; he felt something flap against his cheek. The sticky-note fell in his lap, it was cloud-shaped with a sky design, he picked it up to read the message._   
  
_[I went to the bakery because there's no food T^T I’ll be back soon- Kai ❤︎] He heard the front door clicked open, Taemin knew it was Jongin; he smiled to himself, the effort and lengths Jongin went through sometimes were commendable._   
  
_“Taemin-ah, are you awake?” His lover’s voice whispered as he poked his head around the bedroom door. “Barely, but I am hungry” “Hmm, you look so good in the morning; I’d prefer to eat you” Jongin teased as he handed a bag of pastries over. “Mhm, let’s eat..”_

* * *

He could hear his neighbours get into their apartment down the hall, their laughs combined sounded awful but it probably sounded like music to their ears, they were a young couple; maybe a few years older than Taemin, they were carefree as they were upper-class snobs whose parents bought their apartment outright for them. That couple still ask about Jongin, they didn’t know the real relation, spewing things like ‘How is your friend? I haven’t seen him in ages’.  
  
It went quiet as he heard their front door close, he can’t remember the last time he had gone out and had fun. In his youth he never thought he would ever get so caught up in one relationship, it haunted him, the feeling of Jongin close to him, torn away because of his own rotten actions.  
  
He ran his toes over a pink stain on the floor, it didn’t budge; it never did, it had been that way for 2 years.

* * *

 _“_ Jongin _my hair is white, you don’t understand; that stuff will come out hot pink on my hair!” Taemin gushed as Jongin unpacked the pink_ hair-dyes _he’d ordered._  
  
 _“You said couple shirts were cheesy, so, I say couple hair is the only option~” Jongin gleamed, his hair was an ash blonde at the time, it suited him; like everything else. “I’ll look stupid..” Taemin had whined on and on._  
  
 _“It’ll suit you, everything does, I’ll make it pastel, okay?” The younger debated, dragging Taemin playfully out of the bathroom, their hair was towel dried and ready to be ruined._  
  
 _The liquid ran through his hair as Jongin covered it happily; humming a tune to himself, he claimed_ mixing _it with conditioner created pastel tones and Taemin trusted him. They waited around for a while as the colour’s developed, Jongin kept swinging his head around as they sat on the floor in front of the couch. “You’re gonna look so cute~” He kept chanting, tiny splatters of pink flew about carelessly, some dropped to the floor like a paintball bullet._  
  
 _“Jongin-ah! The floor is going to be pink” Taemin squeaked, pointing at the blob of the mixture on the floor._  
  
 _“We’ll clean it later, this stuff is only semi-permanent” He had hummed as he wiped some of the dye off of Taemin’s forehead._  
  
 _They jumped in the shower together to save time and money, the water ran pink as it spiralled down the drain, Jongin washed Taemin’s hair out before bending down a little so Taemin could reach up to wash his out._  
  
 _“_ Jongin _!! This is hot pink!” Taemin had screeched as he finished drying his hair, Jongin’s mouth went into a thin line as he held in a laugh._  
  
 _“I think I used the wrong mixing bowl for your hair, I’m sorry babe…” Jongin giggled nervously, Taemin tried to stay mad but ended up laughing too._  
  
 _“We’ll get it fixed at a salon” Jongin promised after drying his own hair, which was in fact, a beautiful pastel pink._

* * *

Taemin covered the pink stain with his feet, he smiled bitterly; he wanted that again, no, he needed that again. The closeness he had experienced with Jongin was incomparable with any of the friends and lovers he had before or after meeting Jongin, that man had fit by his side and left the strongest impression.   
  
His phone buzzed on his lap, with hope he flipped it over to see a message; it was from his boss.   
  
The Boss -_-: Work is cancelled tomorrow, my wife just gave birth.   
  
The text made Taemin’s heart sink, with the tiniest bit of hope he had left; he had wished it was from Kim Jongin, if only.  
  
Sending a small ‘congratulation’ text back he locked his phone sorely, he worked for the worlds biggest asshole, it was a small loan firm, he earned enough to live; but was he really living? Sitting in a dainty office day after day giving out loans to people who couldn’t support themselves or a project wasn’t exactly as glamourous as he wanted his life to be.   
  
It was a starting platform, to earn money before opening up a business with the one and only ex he could never let go; he wondered if Jongin still did those small time modelling gigs along with the bartending.   
  
A dance academy, it was pretty ambitious considering how much money they put into the apartment they mortgaged; Jongin’s mother was a big help with the deposit of this place that suffocated Taemin.  
  
Dancing is what brought them together, when Taemin had to perform in the Performing arts school of Seoul with his classmates, it was during a small summer festival, it was nice to show off their hard work, he’d just finished his solo when some boy ran backstage after him.

* * *

_“Yah, wait up!” This soft yet strong voice called after him, Taemin turned on his feet to face the stranger, the yellow uniform was truly awful but it suited the boy before him._   
  
_“Can I help you?” Taemin queried awkwardly, outside of his dance classes he wasn’t very social and he found it difficult talking to people._   
  
_“Help me? Yes, teach me how to dance like you!” The boy enthused, his eyes were sparkly and painted with a ‘star-struck’ expression._   
  
_“I’ve never taught before, sorry…” Taemin mumbled shyly, scratching the back of his neck because he’d honestly never got such a big compliment._   
  
_“I have been learning ballet and various modern dances for years, and I want to broaden my horizon and seeing you dance like that made me inspired; I want to move like you, please teach me!” The boy pleaded, grabbing Taemin’s free hand into his to prevent him from leaving._   
  
_“I’ll t-try I guess, what’s your name?” Taemin murmured, his hand slipped out of the others hands._   
  
_“Kai! No- It’s Jongin, Kim Jongin; and you must be Lee Taemin” The boy named Jongin smiled widely as he gestured to Taemin’s hoodie, his name printed above his dance school’s logo._   
  
_“Yeah… Nice to meet you Kai No it’s Jongin, Kim Jongin..” Taemin joked quietly, he was never the funny type but he couldn’t help himself._   
  
_That’s when he heard the most beautiful genuine laughter he’d ever heard, it wasn’t at him for once, it was with him and that changed his life there and then._   
  
_“I can’t wait to learn from you, Taeminnie-Sunbae~”_

* * *

It hadn’t taken long to catch feelings back then, Jongin was very obvious about his like for Taemin; there were days he’d catch him staring or his touches would linger more.  
  
Missing Jongin was never ending, did Jongin miss him too? Did Jongin stay up night after night thinking about how wrong he was? Did Jongin still love him too? Love? Taemin felt his stomach clench at the thought of that little four letter word. The plush feeling of Jongin’s lips against his had faded like every other brush of skin or touch that Jongin had traced on him. They were both forward people, the first time their lips join was the first time their bodies joined also; they rushed into things because they knew it was right, or was it wrong?   
  
The city below hummed quietly, it was reaching 4am at a rapid pace, Taemin’s eyes felt heavy and dry; sleep may be important to him but the dreams that caught him up like a spider’s web were worse than his ongoing thoughts of the past, a cycle that didn’t want to stop.

* * *

_“Taemin-ah?” Jongin had whispered in an odd tone, it was late and the dance studio was becoming their second home once again, they never quit; perfection was worth it._   
  
_“Mm?” Taemin mumbled as he slumped against the couch to take a breather, Jongin wandered over to join him, the air felt heavy, like a question lingered between them._   
  
_“I missed you, we haven’t practised together in ages…”_   
  
_“I missed teaching you…” Taemin teased, they had known each other for a few years now and with the last few weeks before they went their separate ways to different Universities, they needed to spend time together before course work occupied them._   
  
_“Aha, my precious Sunbae…” There was a pregnant pause that drifted between the younger’s sentence “Can I kiss you?” Jongin concluded with the alien question._   
  
_“Kiss me?” Taemin quizzed, but it was taken as a request as heat engulfed his lips, Jongin’s plump lips fit with his perfectly; his eyes slipped shut as a dizzy feeling took over his being, his stomach jolted with butterflies as Jongin’s tongue slipped into his mouth._   
  
_‘Is this too fast…?’ Taemin had thought to himself in that moment, but any simple thought fluttered away as Jongin’s hand traced down his chest._   
  
_Moans and soft noises left his throat as Jongin had pumped into him with vigour, Jongin wasn’t his first but was the only one that had meant something; the couch in the studio wasn’t exactly practical for sex but they made use of the lumpy mess_   
  
_“I like you…” Jongin had whispered as he came down from his high, his lips cascading against Taemin’s cheek lovingly._   
  
_Actions spoke louder than words in the relationship they started to bloom, anyone else would simply confess but Jongin wanted to show Taemin just how much he felt for him._   
  
_“I-I love you…” Were the words that passed Taemin’s lips as a reply, perhaps he was crazy but the feeling that jumped about in his stomach, the thump of his heart all pointed to the symptoms of the simple four letter word; L O V E._

* * *

**_I think of you deeply embedded in me; Then kiss your lips, Softly… ooh… spreads._ **

* * *

Taemin coughed, his throat sore from all of the unnecessary sobbing, he could see the sun rising slowly over the city; it’s hues shine in shades of magenta and strange oranges, this was the same city Jongin woke up in.  
  
A breeze ran through the apartment like a cold haunting, he felt the cold consume him, he was insanely obsessed with his ex and it’d eventually kill him, he wrapped his arms around his waist to shield himself; was Jongin cold right now too?  
  
Taemin gritted his teeth in anger, he wishes he could go back to that day he broke them apart and slap himself so hard, stop those words from slipping off of his tongue like venom.

* * *

 _Taemin paced through the living room wildly, his slippers slapped against the soles of his feet angrily, he couldn’t take it; he needed to confront Jongin, this wasn’t right, he wasn’t right._  
  
 _The front door creaked open slowly, Jongin worked as a bartender and always came home at ungodly hours; he always told Taemin not to wait up for him but Taemin was stubborn, words went in one ear and flew out of the other just as fast._  
  
 _“Oh, you’re awake..?” Jongin hushed as he closed the door behind himself, he looked visibly tense._  
  
 _“Yes, of course I am… I felt anxious about somethings…” Taemin had muttered back, his pacing stopped but his body shook timidly._  
  
 _“What things?” Jongin asked carefully, putting his backpack down as he undid the laces on his converses._  
  
 _“Me, us and stuff…”_  
  
 _“Well, we can talk about it in the morning, right? It’s late..” Jongin soothed quietly, stepping towards Taemin with a confident air, he reached out for the elders shoulders but Taemin jumped back._  
  
 _“N-No we should talk now, I’m not tired” Taemin wheezed, his arms wrapped around his waist like a shield._  
  
 _“Taemin you’re scaring me, are you not well?” Jongin cooed, trying to cage the other against the wall but he practically ran to the other side of the room._  
  
 _“Don’t touch me, I’m not good enough…”_  
  
 _“Not this again, please Taemin; I love you for you not how you look” Jongin huffed, his shoulders sank in defeat, he was tired; his shifts were no joke and he was considering taking on more._  
  
 _“You don’t understand Jongin, I want to look good but no matter what I do; I don’t, I’m not satisfied… I’m never perfect, when I actually sleep at night, I wish I’d never wake up…” Taemin spewed his feelings out, his chest heaving with stress._  
  
 _“What you don’t get is that you’re my type of perfect, Taemin, you should see a doctor; I want you to live happily and not think about what other’s think, not have to think about the way your hair sits or how you carry yourself; I love you for being you… If I could go back in time and cut that judges tongue out I would, we all have off days Taemin; that was one time!” Jongin cried, he was physically and emotionally exhausted, he wished that someday he could come home and see the bright boy he’d fell in love with, not the small shards of what was left of the anxious mess he’d become._  
  
 _“I don’t feel like myself Jongin, everytime I dance it feels wrong; incorrect. That judge only made me see things clearer, I was too cocky and thought that I could dance to any routine, be the dancer I aspired to be, but no I’m useless; you should have been the one teaching me, I’m so pathetic..” “At least you admit you’re pathetic, but you still don’t see past your own nose; you’re so concerned about yourself, how you look, how you talk, how you fucking eat!? When was the last time you asked about my day or how I’m doing? Hmm? Also you know I only asked you to teach me because I had a huge crush on you, right? You’re everything I want in a boyfriend, you’re beautiful, ethereal even… You’re a dancer, an amazing one at that and you complete me, I want you to see that….” Jongin sobbed, he couldn’t hold his emotions well but it didn’t stop him from being himself, but a different sob broke him out of his current state; Taemin was by the window covering his face with his hands, his body wracked with each choked sob._  
  
 _Taemin crumbled to the floor, his face hiding between his knees that pressed against his chest, he hadn’t broke in years and he felt his walls crash down into nothingness, his blunt nails scratched at the back of his neck ferociously._  
  
 _“Taemin-ah…” Jongin spoke tenderly as he crouched in front of the other, he grabbed his hands to stop the harm he was self-inducing._  
  
 _“Mm.. I c-can’t breathe…” Taemin choked in a panic, all of his self control depleted._  
  
 _“Shhh, just calm down, breathe slower; you’re alright, I’m right here…” Jongin uttered, he calmed down his own nerves to support the elder._  
  
 _“I can’t do this”_  
  
 _“Sure you can, just take a few deep breaths and-”_  
  
 _“-Not the breathing, ‘this’ as in us; Jongin I can’t be with you, I’m not right for this relationship…” Taemin cut in with a rush of emotions, his eyes poured into Jongin’s as his breathing calmed._  
  
 _“Wha- What?”_ Jongin whispered, _he stood in shock._  
  
 _“We should break up, you should move on and be happy….” Taemin confessed as he looked up at Jongin with a weak smile, his thoughts screamed otherwise._  
  
 _“I-If that’s what you want?”_  
  
 _“Y-Yes, it’s for the best; we’re over…”_

* * *

Taemin slipped off of the couch as he heard his alarm for 5am go off, the ringing filled the otherwise silent apartment, he jogged to his bedroom, tripping up on the frame on the floor, it flipped over, his and Jongin’s smiling faces stared up at him; the ringing from the alarm clock was like it had set off a fire within Taemin.  
  
Once he’d turned the alarm off he rushed to have a shower, things would never get better if he didn’t make some changes. The water flowed over his naked body mindlessly, it was a rush of motions, his black hair flooded his eyesight; his to-do list consisted of two things.   
  
1\. Win Jongin back.   
  
2\. Get a hair-cut.

* * *

_I thought breaking up was easy; Why isn’t it easy_ **_with_ _you? When did we become so deep?_ **

* * *

_“I love you too” Jongin chirped randomly one morning, they were having breakfast in a cafe by Taemin’s University, there was a comfortable silence around them as they crammed in some more studying during their meal, books spread across the small table._   
  
_“H-Huh?” Taemin looked up, a piece of rice clung to his lip. “You know months ago when we spontaneously got together, I said I liked you but you said ‘I love you’ and I never said it back, but yeah; I love you too~” Jongin grinned from ear-to-ear as Taemin shied away behind a textbook._   
  
_“Idiot…”_

* * *

The man threw on the simplest of clothes, he needed to care less; that was the issue to begin with; a grey tee, black skinny jeans and army boots, anyone would know this plan was beyond stupid but being stupid was part of Taemin’s character at this point.   
  
Knowing where your ex lives is weird but Taemin only knew because he was still friends with some of Jongin’s friends, and when they got drunk they spewed any details. He ran down the flights of stairs because he had a rush of adrenaline in his sleepless self, acting on impulse wasn't always a good thing but at this point what else did Taemin have to lose, he had destroyed the most beautiful part of his life and now he’d risk everything to get it back or at least have some closure, not that he’d settle with closure.   
  
Taemin sprung in front of the first taxi he saw, scaring the crap out of the driver, he slipped into the passenger seat after a small argument of angry facial expressions.   
  
“Okay, hear me out; I forgot my wallet-” Taemin sighed as the guy asked for the address.   
  
“-Get out, I have no time for assholes…” The driver muttered.   
  
“Let me explain, I’m doing this to get my ex back- I will pay you, I’ll give you my number and we’ll settle things; just please drive me there…” Taemin gushed, clasping his hands together as he begged the man.   
  
“Fine, tell me the address; she better be worth it..” The guy chuckled at Taemin.   
  
“Oh, she’s worth it..”

* * *

_**I hope your heart finds me; All I need is you, Just press it.** _

* * *

The drive was quick as the roads were pretty clear, it was barely 6am by the time the taxi pulled up into his street, Taemin thanked the guy a couple times as he jotted his phone number on a piece of paper the man gave him. He stepped out of the car with a deep breath, walking over to the apartment building at a slow pace, the line of door bells had names by them.   
  
1>Dong Minhee  
  
2a>Kwon Dongwook   
  
2b>Kim Jongin   
  
The rest were a blur before Taemin’s eyes, without a second thought he pressed the buzzer; chewing at his bottom lip as the nerves finally settle in with his rush, surprisingly it was answered.  
  
“Who is it?” A sleepy familiar voice answered, thankfully there was no camera because he’d see the absolute glee in Taemin’s face after hearing something other than Jongin’s answer tone after so long.  
  
“Hello?” The voice murmured again, snapping Taemin out of his daze.  
  
“It’s Sehun..” Taemin changed his voice to sound like one of Jongin’s friends, hoping the awful impression would suffice; he heard a huff and the door buzz to signal it was open. Taemin sprinted into the building, before climbing to the second floor, the door at the end was open. Realisation settled in, what exactly was he doing? He froze at the top of the stairs, he turned on his heel; this was a mistake.   
  
“Taemin-ah?” The voice he loved called after him, hearing his name made his heart beat faster; he turned slowly, like he'd just been caught for some despicable crime.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Jongin asked in a confused tone, his ruffled pyjamas and messy bed hair screamed gorgeous; he was more tanned since the last time he'd saw him, he seemed to glow with an angelic sense.   
  
“I got lost” Taemin blurted out stupidly, looking at the floor in shame; he felt like an idiot, yet he still felt the need to see him.  
  
“You got lost…? Do you want to come in? It's early and I don't want the neighbours to complain…” Jongin pondered, he was leaning on the door frame sleepily. “S-Sure, I'm sorry about this” Taemin apologised as he stepped past the other to get into the small apartment.  
  
  
“Let's talk…” Jongin proposed as he closed the door behind them.


End file.
